hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:20/05/2018 till:28/05/2018 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:29/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:05/07/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:16/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:TS text:Elsa (SS) from:29/07/2018 till:08/08/2018 color:C3 text:Fynn (C3) from:03/08/2018 till:04/08/2018 color:TD text:Seven (TD) barset:break from:10/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C4 text:Grace (C4) from:20/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C4 text:Henri (C4) from:29/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:TS text:Ida (TS) from:04/09/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:C4 text:Julian (C4) from:07/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C1 text:Kate (C1) from:11/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:TS text:Larry (TS) from:20/09/2018 till:11/10/2018 color:C5 text:Mindy (C5) barset:break from:25/09/2018 till:27/09/2018 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:01/10/2018 till:08/10/2018 color:C1 text:Nicholas (C1) from:16/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:TS text:Odette (TS) from:31/10/2018 till:02/11/2018 color:TD text:Eighteen (SD) from:06/12/2018 till:10/12/2018 color:C3 text:Peter (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Ana Hurricane Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Subtropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Fynn Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Ida Hurricane Julian Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Larry Hurricane Mindy Main Article: Hurricane Mindy (CycloneMC) Tropical Depression Fifteen Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Subtropical Depression Eighteen Hurricane Peter Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2027. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2028. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2033 season. This is the same list used in the 2021 season, except for Fynn which replaced Fred. Due to previous inactivity in 2021, the name Julian was used for the first time in 2027. Retirement On March 10, 2028, at the 50th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Grace, Mindy, and Peter from their rotating naming list due to the number of deaths and extreme amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. Grace, Mindy, and Peter will be replaced with Gillian, Mabel, and Parker for the 2033 season, respectively. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2027 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:CycloneMC Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons